marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Va Nee Gast
(Formerly) * * |movie = *''Thor: Raganarok'' *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Teresa Palmer |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Va Nee Gast was the daughter of the En Dwi Gast, one of the Elders of the Universe. She grew up exploring the cosmos by her father's side, taking part in his gambles and games, and learned from him in the process. While the Grandmaster focused on the contests themselves, he used to leave the winnings to Va Nee. Under the alias of Voyager, she ventured to Earth, where she discovered the Avengers fighting against Ultron. Seeing them as great champions, Va Nee chose Hulk first and used her power to send him and the Quinjet to Sakaar. When Thor and Loki were sent to Sakaar while they attempted to prevent Hela from following, Va Nee dispatched Milla to retrieve him and hand him to his father. Having been introduced to her and her father En Dwi, who promised to set him free if he defeated his champion, Va Nee wanted Thor to win the game, but was shocked that her father had cheated at the end of the match. Seeing him as a disgrace and that he only cares for any champion that he keeps, she joined Thor's team called the Revengers and helped her companions escape Sakaar. Having arrived to Asgard, Va Nee participated in the battle Hela's army of Beserkers while buying enough time for all of Thor's people to escape onboard a stolen ship from Sakaar. Her heroic actions was a success, but felt deeply unhappy that they failed to save Asgard and watching it shatter by Surtur, who fulfilled the prophecy. It wasn't long when Thanos attacked the ship, and Va Nee used her power to teleport herself and all of Thor's people and allies to the Boiling Plain, a space base located near Nidavellir. She reunited with Thor, who made friends with Groot and Rocket Raccoon, and participated in the mission in forging Stormbreaker. She was among all of Thor's allies that traveled with their king to Earth and participated in the battle against the Black Order's army. Her attempt to stop Thanos failed and she surived the decimation the Mad Titan caused. Biography Infinity War Forging Stormbreaker Battle of Wakanda After surviving the decimation and realized what happened, Gast saw that Thanos accomplished his mission and mourned with her surviving allies. Relationships Family *En Dwi Gast - Father Allies *Revengers **Thor **Loki **Hulk **Milla *Guardians of the Galaxy **Groot **Rocket Raccoon *Avengers **Steve Rogers / Captain America **Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow **Sam Wilson / Falcon **Sharon Carter Rogers / Agent 13 *League of Realms **Korg **Miek **Titanya Vaetilda Vinnsuvius *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Secret Warriors ***Daisy Johnson ***Ben Morse ***Alice Taylor Kedzierski ***Sebastian Ludgate ***Ellis Love Enemies *Thanos *Black Order **Ebony Maw **Yabbat Ummon Turru **Levia Vast **Dadingra Ummon Turru **Cull Obsidian **Proxima Midnight **Xemnu **Revka Temerlune Edifex Scyros **Nebulon **Supernalia **Davan Shakari **Yandroth **Tazza **Ilse Pterigil **Kulla **Bombu **Titus **Pilai External Links * Category:Avengers Category:Elders of the Universe Members Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Infinity Watch Members Category:Revengers Category:Villains